Mustafa Kemal
brouillon Mustafa Kemal, à partir de 1934 Kemal Atatürk (en turc osmanli ‏مصطفى كمال پاشا Muṣṭafâ Kemâl Paşa, l'ancêtre des Turcs) est né en 19 mai 1881''Atatürk: eine Biographie, Beck'sche Reihe'', Klaus Kreiser, C.H. Beck, 2011., à Salonique (= Thessalonique) et décédé le 10 novembre 1938, à Istanbul. Il est enterré au musée ethnographique d’Ankara, le 21 novembre 1938. Depuis le 10 novembre 1953, son corps repose à l'Anıtkabir, à Ankara. Mustafa Kemal descend d'une vieille famille turque au service de l'Empire en Macédoine. Ils sont très lettrés et très pieux, mais son père, bourgeois de Salonique, fait de mauvaises affaires et meure alors qu'il n'a que huit ans. Les voisins disent de sa famille qu'elle est pauvre, mais digneMustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Mustafa Kemal est le fondateur et le premier président de la République de Turquie. Ses mérites en tant qu'officier dans la défense de la péninsule de Gallipoli, en 1915, contre les troupes alliées qui veulent prendre le contrôle des Dardanelles sont connus partout dans le monde en guerre. Après la Première Guerre mondiale ce militaire de carrière refuse de voir l'Empire ottoman être démembré par le traité de Sèvres. Accompagné de partisans nationalistes, il se révolte contre le gouvernement impérial et fait la guerre contre les occupants (1919-1922). Il crée un deuxième pouvoir politique à Ankara. Sous son commandement, les forces turques vainquent les armées arméniennes, françaises, grecques et italiennes. Il reprend la ville et la région d’Izmir, la Thrace orientale et des îles de la mer Égée : Imbros (= Gökçeada), Ténédos (= Bozcaada, et Moschonisi (= Alibey). Après la bataille de la Sakaryas (1921), la Grande assemblée nationale de Turquie donne à ce grand patriote le titre de Gazi (= le victorieux). Il parvient à repousser les armées grecques hors de Turquie. Kemal est à l'origine du Traité de Lausanne de 1923 qui garantit l'intégrité de la Turquie en incluant l'Anatolie et la Thrace orientale. Inspiré par les idées de la Révolution française, Mustafa Kemal se révèle vite comme un homme politique qui a une volonté farouche de rupture avec le passé impérial ottoman et l'obscurantisme religieux. Le sultan a agi comme un traître. Il met fin au règne du despote sultan le 1er novembre 1922. Après la proclamation de la République, Kemal, nationaliste moderne, déplace la capitale d’Istanbul à Ankara et invente la Turquie moderne grâce à plusieurs réformes : * Il inscrit la laïcité dans la Constitution turque. C'est une séparation entre le pouvoir politique et spirituel, comme au temps du sultanat et du califat. Grâce à lui plus de derviches qui tournent et hurlent. * Il donne le droit de vote aux femmes (1834), et leur donne des droits : plus de voile pour cacher le visage des femmes. Il abolit la polygamie et rend le mariage civil obligatoire en 1925. * Il remplace l’alphabet arabe par l’alphabet latin et alphabétise les masses. En 1930, Constantinople devient Istanbul et les autres villes du pays prennent des tonalités turques (Angora devient Ankara, Smyrne devient Izmir.). Des milliers de nouvelles écoles sont construites. L'enseignement primaire devient gratuit et obligatoire. Sous sa présidence autoritaire son Parti républicain du peuple mène une révolution sociale surnommée révolution kémaliste. Cette révolution sert de modèle aux nations arabes ou du tiers-monde. Kemal modernise le pays, notamment l'agriculture, l'industrialise, le dote d'une marine et d'une aviation. Son état lui doit une constitution, un parlement, le respect des droits démocratiques. Le poids de la fiscalité sur les paysans est réduit''Mastering Modern World History'', Norman Lowe, second edition.. Premier président de la république, il est réélu 4 fois président. Le 24 novembre 1934, l’Assemblée lui donne le nom d’Atatürk. Le mot Ata voulant dire ancêtre. Il meurt d’une cirrhose du foie le 10 novembre 1938. Mustafa Kemal (1881-1938), père de la Turquie moderne, va pendant toutes ses années cantonner la religion dans la sphère privée, mais pas la supprimer, comme les communistes. SES ORIGINES, SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . Mustafa Kemal est né avenue Islâhhâne, dans le quartier de Kocakasım, à Salonique. Sa maison natale est actuellement voisine des bureaux du Consulat Turc. Cette bâtisse bourgeoise abrite également un musée. Mustafa Kemal, côté paternel, est le descendant de colons turcs qui s'étaient installés de force en Macédoine après le siège of Svetigrad (1448). La famille de son père Ali Riza Efendi est donc turque et vient du village de Kodjadjik (= Svetigrad), en Macédoine, où la maison de ses ancêtres a été reconstruite. Avant 1448, Falih Rıfkı Atay, journaliste et ami proche d'Atatürk, le dit descendant de Turcs de Söke (province de Aydın)Falih Fırkı Atay, Çankaya: Atatürk'ün doğumundan ölümüne Kadar, Bêtas, İstanbul, 1984, p. 17.. La famille de Atatürk appartient par le passé à l'élite dirigeante de l'Empire ottoman. Atatürk Kemal, Encyclopædia Britannica Ultimate Reference Suite. Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica, 2011.. Andrew Mango dit qu'il est probable qu'il ait aussi des Slaves et Albanais parmi ses ancêtresAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999. pp.27 et 28.. Lui-même se dit descendants de Yörüks, des Turcs à l'origine nomades, habitant principalement les montagnes de l'Anatolie et en partie péninsule balkanique, ce qui est fort probableAndrew Mango : Atatürk. John Murray, London, 1999. pp.27 et 28.. Sa famille quitte Kodjadjik (= Svetigrad) pour Salonique en 1830. Son grand-père paternels'appelle Hafiz Ahmed Efendi. Hafiz indique qu'il avait appris le Coran par cœur et Efendi, désigne les lettrés. L'oncle de Kemal est aussi un hafiz et donne des cours dans une école primaire coranique. Ali Riza Efendi (1839-1888), son père, est d'abord employé dans le service des fondations musulmanes, pour lesquelles il est comptable des œuvres caritatives. En 1876, il sert dans l'armée et devient lieutenant dans un bataillon de volontaires formé peu avant la guerre russo-turque (1877-1878). Après la guerre, en 1878, il épouse Zübeyde Hanım, avec qui il a cinq enfants, dont deux seulement survivent. Il passe au service des douanes, et devient ensuite marchand de bois. Ali Riza Bey, bourgeois de Salonique, fait de mauvaises affaires et meure alors qu'il n'a que huit ans. Les voisins disent de sa famille qu'elle est pauvre, mais digneMustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Sa mère, Zübeyde Hanım, est la seule fille de la famille Hacısofular qui comprend aussi deux frères. Zübeyde est née à Langaza, village à côté de Salonique. Elle est la fille d'un paysan turc. La famille Hacısofular est venue en Macédoine (Grèce) après l'effondrement de la dynaste des Karamanides, des beys turkmènes qui règnaient au sud de l'Anatolie centrale dans le massif montagneux du Karaman jusqu'en 1483[http://www.haberiniz.com.tr/yazilar/koseyazisi61839-Ataturkun_Saklanan_Soyagaci.html Généalogie d'Atatürk]. Si sa famille côté paternel est musulmane, côté Hacisofular leur foi est encore plus grande. Le terme Haci (= hajj) se rapporte aux musulmans ayant fait leur pèlerinage à La Mecque. Sofular (= Sofu au pluriel) signifie religieux pratiquant. Sa mère est une femme très pieuse. Assez bizarrement dans ce genre de milieu obscurantiste elle sait lire et écrire, et est de ce fait parfois appelée Mollah Zübeyde. L'érudite musulmane est juste allée à l'école primaire. Elle épouse Ali Riza Efendi (1839-1888) en 1878. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, cette jeune fille qui a 14 ans plaît à ce Turc attiré par les jeunes femmes de ce type. Sa jeunesse . Zübeyde Hanım veut que son fils Mustafa Kemal étudie le Coran à l'école Mahalle Mektebi. Puis, suivant la volonté de son père, il rentre dans une école privée sur le modèle occidental et laïque, en 1886. Atatürk va exprimer sa gratitude toute sa vie pour la décision de son père sur le choix de cette école. C’est en 1888 que son père meurt. A 27 ans, Zübeyde Hanım, sans revenus ou presque décide d'emmener ses enfants Mustafa, Naciye et Makbulé, vivre chez son frère Hüseyin qui est directeur d'une ferme à une trentaine de kilomètres de Salonique. Mustafa Kemal doit cesser sa scolarisation pour devenir berger. Devant son refus de recevoir l’enseignement d’un pope grec, puis d’un imam, sa mère décide alors de le rescolariser à Salonique, où il est hébergé chez sa tanteGeorges Daniel, Chronique de l'Histoire : Atatürk, Chronique, 1998 (ISBN 978-2843550010) p. 16.. La haute école militaire . Atatürk s'appelle Mustafa à la naissance. Son deuxième nom Kemal signifie la perfection ou la maturité. Il lui est donné par son professeur de mathématiques, le capitaine Üsküplü Mustafa Efendi, admiratif des dons de son élève, selon Afet InanAfet Inan, Atatürk hakkında hâtıralar cinq belgeler, Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, 1959, p. 8.. Son professeur a voulu distinguer sa étudiant qui avait le même nom que lui, [ 25 ] , bien que son biographe Andrew Mango suggère qu'il peut avoir choisi le nom lui-même comme un hommage au poète nationaliste Namık Kemal . [ 26 ] Dans ses premières années, sa mère encouragés Mustafa Kemal à assister à une école religieuse, ce qu'il a fait à contrecoeur et seulement brièvement. Plus tard, il a fréquenté l'école Efendi Şemsi (une école privée avec un programme plus laïque) à la direction de son père. Ses parents lui voulaient apprendre un métier, mais sans les consulter, Mustafa Kemal ont passé l'examen d'entrée à l'Ecole militaire de Salonique ( Selanik Askeri Rüştiyesi ) en 1893. En 1896, il se inscrit dans le militaire Lycée Monastir . Le 14 Mars 1899, [ 27 ] il se inscrit à l' Académie militaire ottomane dans le quartier de Pangaltı [ 28 ] dans le Sisli quartier de la ville de capitale ottomane de Constantinople (aujourd'hui Istanbul ) et diplômé en 1902. Il est diplômé plus tard du Collège militaire ottomane à Constantinople le 11 Janvier 1905. [ 27 ] L'âge de douze ans, il applique ensuite secrètement dans la haute école militaire à Salonique, a réussi l'examen d'entrée et a obtenu son chemin puis contre la résistance de la mère par. Le surnom Kemal (arabe: achèvement) lui a donné de son propre aveu son professeur de mathématiques dortiger, il a impressionné avec ses compétences. L'examen final 1895, il est diplômé comme quatrième meilleur. Elle s'oppose d'ailleurs à ce que son fils entre à l'armée. Se sentant une vocation pour le métier des armes, il s'y prépare d'abord à Thessalonique, puis à Monastir (aujourd'hui Bitola), avant d'intégrer l'école de guerre d'Istanbul ; il en sort en 1905 avec le grade de capitaine. Apprendre de l'époque de Mustafa avaient été en litige entre le père et la mère d'aller à l'école. Mère veut aller à l'école de quartier de Mustafa Mehmet Efendi Hafez, le père des alors de nouvelles méthodes de formation laïque 15 École de ibtidai Shams ( Shams Efendi école ) voudrait lire. Dans la fin avant de commencer le district scolaire, Mustafa passé quelques jours après Shams Efendi école. 21 Atatürk, la gratitude de son père toute sa vie pour la décision sur le choix de l'école. 15 Son père est mort en 1888. 22 Quelque temps Rapla Farm ' demi-frère de la mère 15 de Hussein suivant après le traitement des moisissures ferme la lumière travaux isteğiyle- des mères qui sont concernés restera -eğitimsiz 15 Il est diplômé de l'école retour à Thessalonique. 23 Pendant ce temps, Zübeyde Hanım, l'agent des douanes à Thessalonique Ragip Il a épousé l'homme. 24 Maintenant un musée quartier Hanim Pacha, construite par Islahh Main Street dans la maison en 1870 Rhodesian professeur Hadji Fondation Mehmed et est loué par le nouvellement marié Ali Riza Bey en 1878, mais Mustafa et son côté famille composée de deux étages de la maison après sa mort, 3 chambres et sont déplacés à une maison plus petite restauration. 25 Mustafa, une école laïque et bureaucrates de formation 15 Salonique Rüştiyesi civile "Quel signe de place. Cependant, dans le cadre d'étudiants militaires dans leurs uniformes inspirés par 15 , malgré l'opposition de la mère 15 En 1893, Thessalonique militaire Rüştiyesi Il entra. Professeur de mathématiques capitaine Skopje à cette école Mustafa Sabri Bey, son sens de l'excellence, de la maturité, qui "Bob" a donné le nom. 26 Le professeur de français capitaine Nakiyüd Vous Bey (Yücekök), a affecté l'état d'esprit de la jeune Mustafa Kemal à la liberté de pensée. Mustafa Kemal école militaire dans Kuleli »ni si son frère aîné qui souhaitent entrer en suivant les conseils Selânikli officier Hasan Bey Monastir militaire Lycée «Que inscription. Lisez-le dans la 1896-1899 année Monastir militaire Lycée 's professeurs d'histoire Kolağası Mehmet Tevfik Bey (Sage), a augmenté l'intérêt dans l'histoire de Mustafa Kemal. 27 À ce moment, en commençant en 1897 la guerre ottoman grec 's à la fois sur le maintien de l'étudiant si vous voulez participer en tant que bénévole où ne pas aller à l'avant parce qu'il est vieux les deux 16 ans. Cette école a terminé deuxième. 28 A 13 Mars, 1899 29 30 à Istanbul Harbiye école-i-i Scrumptious «manger entrée. La première classe de 27, la deuxième année 11, troisième classe en 1902, lieutenant mon nom actuel lieutenant rang avec 549 personnes parmi la huitième classe d'infanterie. (1317 - P.8) a terminé en 28 Par la suite Erkan-i Harbiye école «ce (Académie militaire ) suite 11 Janvier 1905 par «capitaine du personnel, '' il a obtenu le grade. 31'' MILITAIRE (1905-1918) . Un jeune officier . Personnel capitaine Mustafa Kemal, situé dans le centre de Damas, après l'obtention du diplôme était de 5. Il a été envoyé dans le but de la formation. Cette formation en infanterie, de cavalerie et d'artillerie dans la tâche aldı.1905-1907 année entre Damas »dans Müfit Lutfi Bey (identique) 5. Il a servi sous Armée. Le premier stage 5. attaché à la 30e armée a eu lieu au régiment de cavalerie. 32 Au cours de cette période, un rang inférieur stagiaire un agent du personnel face à l'insurrection dans diverses régions de la Syrie Mustafa Kemal, "petite guerre" (guérilla), qui ont été acquis de l'expérience . Après quatre mois pour faire face à la rébellion retourné à Damas. En Octobre 1906, Major Lutfi Bey, le Dr Mahmut Bey, Lufti Müfit (identique) et médical militaire M. Mustafa Cantekin la « Patrie et la Liberté »ont établi une communauté nommée après que l'armée est allé à Salonique non autorisée. Salonique commandant Central vice capitaine Cemil Bey (Uyba vous) de l'aide a atterri et a ouvert la succursale de la société il. Après avoir cherché pendant un certain temps et a appris que le colonel Hasan Bey fait son grand frère, Jaffa »ou taux de rendement commandant Ahmed Bey, l'Egypte a proposé de déclarer que la frontière Bîrüssebi envoyé. M. Ahmet Mustafa Kemal a été nommé à Bîrüssebi et après un certain temps encore pour la formation d'artillerie à Damas , il a envoyé. 33 en Juin 20, 1907 Kolağası (capitaine senior) a été et 13 Octobre, 1907 était trois »ou a été nommé pour établir 31 mais il est Salonique à « Patrie et la Liberté »dans les branches de la Société Union et Progrès »a appris ce qu'il a été annexé. Donc, en Février 1908, il a été membre du Comité Union et Progrès Association (ID de membres: 322) 34 . 22 juin 1908 dans la Roumélie East Coast Railway Inspection a été nommé. 31 Le 23 Juillet, 1908 Constitution », après la fin annoncée de Décembre 1908 35 du Comité Union et Progrès par les questions sociales et politiques et d'examiner les problèmes actuels de sécurité en Libye 's qui font partie de Tripoli , qu'il a envoyé. Voici 1908 et propager les idées libyen et de différents segments de la population où le jeune a essayé de gagner la politique turque. 36 La tâche politique ainsi que la région se est intéressé à la sécurité des personnes. Dans les exercices de guerre menées à l'extérieur de la ville de Benghazi soldats en garnison enseigné par des tactiques modernes. Cet exercice lors de l'émeute sujettes Cheikh Mansur est un exemple à d'autres personnes puissantes contre le système dans la région afin d'envelopper la maison le prit sous son contrôle. En outre, une armée de réserve a commencé à planifier pour protéger les personnes et les populations urbaines dans les zones rurales. 35 37 Le 13 Janvier 1909 3. Armée »ou Rédif connectés Salonique était chef du Parti, et le 13 Avril, 1909 Constitution »contre le Taşkışla 3. déployé selon le 2e et 4e armée ont commencé avec la révolte chasseurs Taburları, élargir la participation des autres syndicats 31 Mars Uprising 's afin de supprimer Salonique et Edirne du départ Mirliva Mahmut Sevket Pacha qui prendre le commandement à Istanbul le 19 Avril 1909 Armée et le Mouvement «chef du personnel de l'unité de premier étage a été consolidé s. Puis 3. Armée : major de la 3e Commandement de l'Armée agents campement, 5. Corps :. Le personnel de la 38e régiment d'infanterie a été trouvé au siège 31 35 Mustafa Kemal, le 12 Septembre - 18 Septembre 1910 à France , organisée en Picardie Manoeuvres 'a été envoyé. Là était le prochain commandant d'un avion avec un avertissement si invité à tester vol de l'aéronef. L'endroit où l'avion se est écrasé et tué Ben situé à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Certains auteurs de ce comportement sur le voyage en avion au cours de la vie d'Atatürk, puis ils se connectent à se comporter prudemment événement vécu en Picardie manœuvres. 38 39 Mustafa Kemal, le rendement, le 27 Septembre 1911, il a servi dans les état-major général à Istanbul. 40 Guerre Tripoli . Tripoli guerre dans ', Mustafa Kemal Italiens 's Tripoli «d'attaquer avec 19 Septembre, 1911 à partir de Tripoli guerre », dans un Novembre 27, 1911 , le major 31 Mustafa Kemal, le major Smith , Fuat (Trouvez par) , Nuri (Conker) et Major Conquest (Okyar) Comme d'autres unioniste déplacé le 18 Décembre 1911 avec les officiers. 41 fixé par Mustafa Kemal, l'Egypte »dans Caire 42 et Alexandrie Benghazi sortit. Après un certain temps passé hors de la maladie le 19 Octobre Alexandrie. 43 Le 22 Décembre Tobrouk victoire était proche. Dans Derna 16 - à travers les yeux du 17 Janvier, 1912 attaques ont été traités pendant un mois à l'hôpital blessés et a été conduit au quartier général de l'Association le 6 Mars. 44 En dépit de débuter les négociations de paix en Septembre de la même conflit d'années continuent, au Monténégro 'article 8 de l'Empire ottoman en Octobre' Qu'est-ce une déclaration de guerre et les guerres balkaniques »en raison du démarrage par Mustafa Kemal être disposés à la paix et d'autres policiers sont retournés sur Istanbul. Guerres balkaniques . Mustafa Kemal guerres balkaniques d 'mus par Istanbul le 24 Octobre, 1912 épidémie le 24 Novembre 1912, le siège BOLAYIR , situé dans le Bahr-i détroit Sefit (détroit de la Méditerranée) a été nommé Forces Mürettebesi la Direction des opérations du Département. Les généraux de l'armée ottomane ici Stiliyan Georgiev Kovachev bulgare a commandé la 4e armée a été défait. A partir de Juin 1913 Deuxième guerre balkanique »dans l'unité sous son commandement Dimetoka et Edirne «manger entrée. Atatürk; Alors que Ataşemiliter de Sofia, est allé avec la robe robe de bal et ils ont eu une profonde admiration autour des janissaires. 27 octobre 1913 Sofia, Sofia attaché militaire ami attribuer Ambassadeur (ambassadeur) Fethi Bey (Okyar) a travaillé sous dans. En plus de la tâche de Belgrade a bien joué et attaché militaire Çetin. Bien que ce poste le 1 Mars, 1914 lieutenant-gouverneur (le colonel) pour gagner la rose. GRANDE GUERRE . Pendant la guerre Gallipoli . Mustafa Kemal groupe Yildirim armée au cours de commandement (1918). Aide honoraire est un ruban qui symbolise le Sultan. Bureau attaché militaire en Janvier 1915 a pris fin. Pendant ce temps, le 28 Juillet, 1914 I. La Seconde Guerre mondiale a commencé, l'Empire ottoman entra dans la guerre en Octobre 29 1914. Le 20 Janvier 1915 Mustafa Kemal 3. élimination Corps Tekfurdağ été nommé commandant de la 19e Division d'infanterie, qui sera établi. 31 19ème Division d'infanterie, le 23 Mars 1915 afin de Forteresse de commande Eceabat étaient en réserve. 25 avril 1915 Gallipoli péninsule 's l' Entente de le faire avec des autocollants de la guerre Gallipoli a commencé. 3.Kol était commandant Mehmet Esat 'élimination de la lutte contre le gouverneur (colonel), Mustafa Kemal Anzac 's à l' ANZAC (Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande Army Corps) la progression des troupes dans la péninsule du Conkbayiri »dans l'arrêt. Ce succès sur la 5. Armée commandant maréchal Otto Liman von Sanders 'gagné en reconnaissance et le 1er Juin 1915, le Colonel (Col) pour gagner le rose. 31 Après la seconde extraction a fait le golfe du Suvla britannique en Août, le 8 Août soir Otto Liman von Sanders troupes dans la position Anzac 9-10 Août donna le commandement et les victoires des «s gagné. Cette victoire le 17 Août Kireçtepe et le 21 Août II. Anafartalar Victoire suivie. Colonel (Col) , Mustafa Kemal Bey Rusen Ashraf (Ünaydın) par la presse, en particulier à Istanbul "Anafartalar Hero" a été présenté au public. Le 14 janvier 1916 à Gallipoli de Edirne «manger était livré 16. Corps a été nommé commandant. 16. Au cours de la fourniture d'un maximum de deux mois à Edirne Corps a participé à la récupération et à la formation. Troupes russes sur le front de l'Est dans la 3ème armée ottomane sur Février 16 JET a été Erzurum, Bitlis, le 3 Mars, Mus, Van et Hakkari envahi. Colonel Mustafa Kemal, le 15 Mars pour soutenir l'armée sous le commandement envoyé à Diyarbakir 3 avec le 16e Corps. Une lourde responsabilité lui a été donné selon le rang 16 commandant de corps Mustafa Kemal 1 à Diyarbakir, tandis que le général de brigade en Avril 1916 ( Mirliva ) a été amélioré et Pacha a pris le titre. Mustafa Kemal a donné l'ordre de se retirer tactiques. Il fournit alors un avantage stratégique pour les troupes ottomanes de la Russie en arrêtant Mus une attaque inattendue. En raison du succès dans le Front du Caucase épée en or a été décerné la médaille. En Août, Mus et Bitlis complètement récupéré de l'occupation russe. 7 mars 1917 au siège de Diyarbakir , situé dans la 2e armée après avoir été nommé vice-commandant des forces Seferiyesi Hedjaz a demandé à être portées à la commande. Toutefois, il a accepté à 5 Juillet, 1917 par groupe d'armées Yildirim sous le commandement 7. Armée de commande a été nommé. 31 Mustafa Kemal Diyarbakır'dayk, l'unioniste du videur Cemil Jacob a décidé de faire un coup d'Etat. Estime que la bataille était perdue. Une façon de sortir de la Sublime Porte »t presse, renverser le gouvernement et estime que changer le commandant en chef de la sous-ministre de la Guerre. Nouveau commandant et le vice- ministre de la Défense estime que Mustafa Kemal. Convenu que l'un des amis a dit Enver Pacha conspiration. Là-dessus, Jacob a été tué doublure en plomb Cemil. Mustafa Kemal Falih Rıfkı Atay 'un récit mémoires, dit: "A cette époque, la division de mon celui qui commandait Ali Fuad (Cebesoy) 'a:. Jacob Cemil suspendu La raison en est que je ai pas de salut à moins que le commandant en chef adjoint et ministre de la guerre Même si nous ne avons Cela dit, je Istanbul. 'Je punir Jacob Cemil un premier emploi quand je vais. Si je suis, alors, et si un homme sera porté au pouvoir par ceux qui, comme lui, je ne suis pas le gars! " dit-il. 45 Entre le 15 Décembre 1917 et est 5 Janvier, 1918 Couronne Vahid l'entourage de Master en Allemagne »ou devenir empereur II. Wilhelm , quartier général et Elsass ont visité la région. En Juin 1918 à Vienne et (nom actuel de Karlovy Vary est) Karlsbad 'a vu de plus en plus la thérapie. sultan Mehmed Reshad mort de et Vahid »dans le voyage il est retourné à Istanbul le 2 Août. Le 15 Août, 7. Armée commandant du front palestinien », puis il a été nommé Aide honoraire Shahriar Prophète (Aide honoraire du Sultan) a reçu le titre. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, le 20 Septembre 1918 Vahid 'başyaver s de Naci (vous obtenez) Guys de e télégraphié Groupe Armée Yildirim "déclarant que le maintien proposé des forces de combat ne veux pas une trêve. En outre, le nouveau gouvernement lui-même ministre de la guerre et a demandé au procureur nommé commandant en chef 46 . Puis il a démissionné du 6 Octobre, 7 commandant de l'Armée. 19 septembre 1918 au Edmund Allenby commandait les forces britanniques, à travers offensive générale des trois armées ont infligé une lourde défaite du Groupe Armée Lightning. Damas le 1er Octobre, le 25 Octobre, Alep est tombé. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, l'armée britannique, se arrêtant à Alep, a été en mesure d'établir une ligne de défense. 30 octobre 1918 l'armistice armistice a été signé et est entré en vigueur le lendemain à midi. Conformément à l'article 19 de l'armistice Mütareken Amasa, commandant du groupe d'armée Yıldırım de Otto Liman von Sanders sur le licenciement de Mustafa Kemal Pacha a été nommé à cette tâche. Cependant, le 7 Novembre Yildirim Groupe d'armée avec la 7ème armée a été abolie. 47 Le 10 Novembre 1918, les commandes de la 2e Armée commandant foudre continents Nihat Pacha laissant l'île de déplacé à Istanbul et Istanbul le 13 Novembre de la gare de Haydarpasa atteint l '. Lors du passage de Haydarpasa à Istanbul sur les navires de guerre ferreux ennemis célèbres gorge «frais comme ils viennent" , at-il dit le mot. période d'armistice Fethi Bey (Okyar) avec Ahmet Izzet (Furgac) Pacha pro et Ahmed Tevfik Pasha (Okday) contre une attitude met la Chaire éliminer l'ingérence politique trouvé dans le journal. Lutte Nationale (1919-1923) . Le 2 Février 1919 Mersinli Cemal Pacha a été envoyé à l'Anatolie orientale par l'armée ottomane comme inspecteur pour modifier les conditions de l'armistice. Haut-commissaire britannique amiral Calthorpe et françaises Haut Commissariat amiral Amet, en Novembre 1918 ont donné une note au gouvernement ottoman. Est des Turcs ont tué des chrétiens bras et a exigé des mesures prises contre elle. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, les Sultan Vahid forces d'occupation par conformément à la note donnée par le Haut Commissaire doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires Vilayet-i Sitte (six provinces), le chrétien protéger la population et contre les forces d'occupation ont été déployées pour réprimer des émeutes à petite échelle. Dans certains cercles, avant de passer à Samsun se Mustafa Kemal Pacha, qui est venu à visiter "Pacha, Pacha jamais dire que vous avez un grand nombre de services, dont la totalité a maintenant été inclus dans ce livre, la date est passée. Oubliez-les, l'original peut être important à partir de maintenant, avez-vous les servez. Pasha Pacha, vous pouvez enregistrer l'état! " Même se il est également revendiquée, ni discours, sans référence à un tel ou quelque chose discussions similaires dans les registres de la chambellan. 48 Mustafa Kemal, le 19 mai 1919 Rafet Bey (Bel) , Kazim Bey (vivant) , Mehmet Arif «séparateurs» Messieurs , Husrev Bey (Gerede) avec des AINS avec Samsun »à la sortie. 49 Armistice Armistice "après Anatolie 'la milice ( Forces nationales ) a commencé sous la forme de mouvements de résistance organisés. Il quitte les positions finales de Adana Ulukışla'ya commencé la première organisation à venir. 22 juin 1919 dans Rauf Bey (Orbay) , Kazim Karabekir Pacha , Rafet Bey (Bel) et Ali Fuat Pacha (Cebesoy) avec Amasya 'dans un publié circulaire "l'indépendance de la nation va restaurer la détermination et la décision de la nation", at-il déclaré. Kazim Karabekir Pacha par Erzurum »collectés dans les provinces de l'Est de la Défense du Congrès de l'homme ( congrès d'Erzurum ) a participé. 50 Sur l'insistance des membres du Congrès, a démissionné de l'armée ottomane et a été élu président du Congrès. 4 - recueillies entre le 11 Septembre 1919 congrès de Sivas 'n Afin de mettre en œuvre les décisions du Conseil représentatif . a été créé et se est dirigé à l'Mustafa Kemal Pacha a été élu 51 27 Décembre 1919 à Ankara »a été accueillie avec enthousiasme. Ottoman Chambre des députés 's pressante par les forces ont envahi Mars 1920 menant patriotique le 23 Avril 1920 sur l'arrestation de députés à Ankara Grande Assemblée nationale de Turquie »a permis l'ouverture. Erzurum a été élu à l'Assemblée et le Président du gouvernement en sa qualité de député. Établi l'infrastructure de l'Anatolie contracté pour mener à bien la lutte nationale Parlement à travailler comme une assemblée constituante. Domination . Situé à l'écart du centre de régulation Kuva-yi Milli organisations distribuées créé une armée régulière. Conflit le plus sanglant de la guerre nationale, qui ne acceptent pas de rejoindre l'armée régulière, Kuva-yi Milli a été rendu contre le groupe. Le Premier ministre britannique Lloyd George Grèce devrait croître et devrait être combinée selon les intérêts du Royaume-Uni. Grèce devrait garder la gorge ouverte sur l'Europe et de la Méditerranée doivent agir selon les intérêts de l'Angleterre. Si ce était suffisant pour dompter ne se comporte pas comme la marine britannique. traité de Sèvres »a été compris à appliquer sans l'usage de la force. Entente ne était pas d'humeur à utiliser la force. Les États Entente, les Grecs ont pris leurs provinces turques non seulement à ajouter à leur patrie, apporté à l'Anatolie à jouer dans leurs propres affaires. Cependant, ce ne est pas avec les Alliés ne se applique plus dans la politique envers la Turquie. Italie était jaloux des colonies grecques en Anatolie. En France la Syrie dans laquelle voit assez gains territoriaux. Maintenant, les Grecs ont pour subjuguer leur propre armée en Anatolie. Si Mustafa Kemal a vaincu l'armée grecque, la Turquie sera sauvé. 52 6 Janvier 1921, le jour de Bursa de Eskişehir 'e et Uşak 'tan Opium 'un deux véritables bras toujours en opération militaire de pointe a commencé armée grecque sur Janvier 9 Inönü leurs positions procédé. Mais la compréhension ne peut pas aller de l'avant contre la défense de l'armée turque a été forcé de se retirer de la matinée du 11 Janvier, 1921 postes Inönü. La première bataille de l'armée régulière est la première victoire de la Kuva-yi Milli 'a également accéléré la transition à l'armée régulière, a augmenté la confiance dans l'armée nouvellement établie du peuple. Ce succès a attiré l'attention du monde entier; les Alliés , 26 Janvier 1921 . «Ils veulent envoyer une délégation à Londres dans l'Empire ottoman et à prendre à cette réunion des représentants du gouvernement d'Ankara 53 Après la première victoire Inonu Entente Traité de Sèvres »en a décidé de convoquer une conférence à Londres pour discuter d'un amendement à l'avantage de la Turquie. 21 Février - 11 Mars 1921 entre la conférence organisée, est venu à la suite de l'intérêt de la Turquie, et la poursuite des combats. La Grèce, la Conférence de Londres . avant la fin, a commencé à se préparer à faire une nouvelle attaque en Anatolie 23 Mars 1921, le jour tôt le matin, 3 à Corps grecque du front occidental, une a été transmis au mouvement vers l'avant du front sud du Corps armée grecque ils ont commencé le combat. 23 Mars - 1 Avril 1921 se est produite dans la deuxième bataille d'Inönü nouveau terminé avec la victoire des forces turques. Après cette victoire, les Français Zonguldak 'tan, les Italiens ont commencé à retirer ses troupes du Sud. 54 Inonu Wars défense tactique implémente l'armée turque, tandis que Aslihan-Dumlupýnar qui n'a pas atteint l'accident n'a pas montré la puissance d'attaque. Décidé de profiter de cette situation grecque Armée İnönü, Afyon et Kütahya dans la ligne entre le lieu de chargement pour occuper les positions turques et a voulu passer à Ankara. Armée grecque soigneusement renforcée avec des troupes supplémentaires passent à l'offensive du 10 Juillet, 1921 et les attaques qu'ils ont été forcés de battre en retraite jusqu'au 20 Juillet, l'armée turque. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, l'armée turque rivière Sakarya l 'a ordonné le retrait à l'est. Ainsi, le temps serait gagnée. À la fin de cette guerre Eskişehir, Kütahya, la production atteint grands domaines stratégiques tels que l'opium. Parlement a eu lieu le moral et discussions difficiles se est produite. Cependant, malgré le grand feu et armes supériorité de l'armée grecque, il ne peut pas détruire l'armée turque. Armée turque, en toute sécurité Sakarya l 'a été prise à l'est. 55 Bataille de Kütahya-Eskişehir au Parlement que le gouvernement a commencé à augmenter après la réponse à Mustafa Kemal Pacha. Pour diriger l'armée de Mustafa Kemal Pacha, qui a dirigé l'opposition a commencé à imprimer. Pour le retirer de les véritables intentions d'Ankara, et Enver Pacha s 'était de fournir la puissance. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, le 4 Août, 1921 Grande Assemblée nationale »dans cette accepté d'être commandant en chef, dans un discours, mais le commandement suprême pourrait être utile pour le pouvoir de l'armée du Parlement pour les trois mois pour expliquer à promulguer une loi pour se recueillir. Pacha rêve sorte que ceux qui veulent le commandement suprême a été abaissé dans l'eau. 5 août 1921 le jour de l'unanimité à la loi édictée par Mustafa Kemal, l'armée Parlement a été amené à le haut commandement. 56 Maréchal commandant en chef Mustafa Kemal Pacha (1922) . Mustafa Kemal Pacha, publié immédiatement après le passage du commandant en chef de la nation Tekâlif commandes ont appelé à la mobilisation de l'armée équipé avec les habitants. Le 12 Août Polatli 'est tombé de son cheval lors de l'inspection et de ses côtes ont été brisées. 57 23 Août to 13 Septembre 1921, le fait de la bataille de Sakarya «la puissance d'attaque de l'armée grecque a fonctionner. 58 L'armée turque un attaque soudaine dans l'armée grecque 's ont pu retirer l'est de la rivière Sakarya. La Grande Assemblée Nationale 19 Septembre, 1921 après que le chef de la victoire Mustafa Kemal unanimité maréchal a été promu au grade et des anciens combattants a donné le titre. 59 À la fin de victimes de la bataille de Sakarya armée turque; 5713 tués, 18 480 blessés et 828 capturés un total de 49 289, dont 14 268 pertes. Perte de l'armée grecque; 3758 morts, 18 955 blessés, dont un total de 23 007 354 victimes. 58 Après la bataille de Sakarya, le 13 Octobre 1921 avec le gouvernement d'Ankara de la République de Caucase du Sud traité de Kars a été signé. Ainsi, la frontière orientale de la Turquie ont été prises entièrement sécurisé. Le Parlement et le Gouvernement de la France le 20 Octobre 1921 Traité d'Ankara l 'ont signé. Ce traité avec la France, le Parlement et le gouvernement du diagnostic de Hatay en dehors d'Iskenderun, limite sud actuelle de la Turquie a été établi. Merci le traité qui est venu à la façade sud de l'état de sécurité où les troupes turques ont été déplacées vers le front occidental. Les Italiens, après la bataille de Sakarya et la compréhension ne peut pas tenir dans les régions du sud de la mer Égée et de la Méditerranée ont été prises de la place qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à la fin de 1921. Après la bataille de Sakarya dans le Parlement britannique à reconnaître l'accord d'Ankara a été faite sur la libération des prisonniers le 23 Octobre 1921. 58 À la suite de l'attaque de préparation complète d'un an, le matin du 26 Août, 1922 a été présenté une offensive majeure soigneusement préparé plan. Tenue les 26-30 Août 1922 La Grande Offensive , la dernière étape de la guerre d'Indépendance. 30 août Bataille de Dumlupinar 'une grande partie de l'armée grecque a été détruit en un jour. Le 31 Août, Mustafa Kemal Pacha, commandant de la Çalköy 'a rapidement ordonné la surveillance des rares capable de forces grecques se sont réunis à la valeur du siège et Izmir pour l'unification des forces autour avec l'avance vers la mer Egée à partir des trois armes. 1 septembre commandant de l'armée de Mustafa Kemal en publiant une déclaration a donné l'ordre suivant: "Les progrès de Tous mes amis, en prenant en considération serait donnée une autre bataille en Anatolie et la force mentale, la bravoure et le patriotisme des ressources de chacun, je voudrais AmAsInI septembre continuer à le bien-être de la compétition. Armées votre premier objectif est la Méditerranée. En avant! ". 60 Armée turque a pris son serviteur le 2 Septembre. Chef de l'armée grecque général ici Nikolaos Trikoupis ont été capturés. 9 septembre cavalerie turque est venu à Izmir. Campagne de suivi du 18 Septembre, 1922 a été prise de la limite ouest des forces grecques en Anatolie. Les succès de l'armée turque, Mudanya Trêve leader de l 'initié le processus. 60 Karsiyaka 'dans Mustafa Kemal séjour à proximité de leurs maisons, qui ont été préparés dans un père-fils prisonnier dans les mains des Grecs. Cette maison ont déjà séjourné dans le roi grec Constantin, répartis sous les pieds de la maison stairs Drapeau turc 'n entré par la mastication. Cette fois, les escaliers père-fils ont mis en évidence le drapeau grec. Mustafa Kemal Pacha maison girecekk la «se il vous plaît, que ce contrepoids à supprimer cet endroit!" a été appelé. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, "Il a fait une erreur a passé, ne viole pas l'honneur du drapeau, une nation, je ne voudrais pas répéter son erreur. Depuis le sol, enlever le drapeau." dire que le drapeau a été repris. 61 Paix . Maréchal commandant en chef Mustafa Kemal Pacha Kocatepe. (26 Août, 1922) Guerre d'Indépendance, le 24 Juillet, 1923 a signé le Traité de Lausanne yl 'a donné. 62 Avec ce traité, le Traité de Sèvres abolie, la République de Turquie a été établi sur la base du Traité de Lausanne. Une gestion à deux têtes a vu le jour en Turquie après la lutte nationale. 63 Parlement le 1er Novembre 1922 par téléchargement à partir du trône de l'Empire ottoman régner l'Vahidettin dissolution mettre un terme à l'existence juridique du gouvernement Istanbul. 16th Janvier 1923, Izmit Summer Palace Sultan à Istanbul de Times lorsqu'il a été interrogé par les journalistes de la tête écrivain Ahmet Emin (Yalman) dans la question kurde à la question sur la «soi un, kurde plutôt que d'imaginer, notre loi fondamentale Organisation conformément déjà une sorte sera composé de l'autonomie locale disent les Kurdes était prudent de reconnaître le statut particulier 64 . 8 avril 1923, publié par Neuf moi avec Gazi Mustafa Kemal, qui formera la base du nouveau régime, le Parti du peuple 's a jeté les bases. 65 Seuls les élections Deuxième Assemblée en Avril, le Parti du peuple 'participation a été accueilli. Députés sectes qualité de président de candidats a été déterminée par Gazi Mustafa Kemal. 25 octobre 1923 jours à la même temps que le premier ministère de l'Intérieur ainsi que l'exécution des tâches Fethi Bey, a annoncé aujourd'hui le ministère de l'Intérieur. Ce même jour, le deuxième président du Parlement , Ali Fuat Pacha 'était résigné à l'inspecteur assigné à l'armée. Les élections pour les deux sièges vacants Gazi Mustafa Kemal remporté les députés de l'opposition. Deuxième Président du Parlement Rauf Bey , le ministère de l'Intérieur ont été sélectionnés dur Bey. Dans ce cas, les mécontents Gazi Mustafa Kemal, le 26 Octobre 1923, le premier ministre Fethi Bey, "Erkan-i Harbiye présider le procureur général" Fevzi Pacha l 'extérieur de la démission du gouvernement et que vous voulez accepter le poste si réélu, qui a démissionné. Donc, ce était sortir d'une crise de gouvernement. Le 29 Octobre, il a été annoncé que les membres du nouveau cabinet sélectionnés. Ces développements sur le «Prix République" et a décidé de résoudre la racine de 28 public Octobre, 1923 nuit Gazi Mustafa Kemal Çankaya »dans Ismet Pacha et certaines personnes ont appelé à une réunion et "nous allons déclarer la République de demain." expliqué sa décision en disant. Après le départ des invités Ismet Pacha 't détenu et, ensemble, loi fondamentale Organisation »dans la préparation de la proposition, ils fournira les modifications nécessaires. Monday, Octobre 29, 1923 Parti populaire au sein du groupe parlementaire, a été discuté dans la création du Conseil des Ministres. Çözülemeyin problème, l'ont été invités à exprimer leurs opinions, Gazi Mustafa Kemal. Gazi Mustafa Kemal, le moyen de sortir de la crise se explique par la nécessité de changer la Constitution. La proposition prévoit la République a été informé le groupe. Après l'adoption du projet de loi sur les mêmes heures du soir des groupes du parti a commencé 18.45't les réunions parlementaires de l'Assemblée générale. Les amendements constitutionnels au rapport et les propositions de la Commission ont été présentés à l'approbation et les applaudissements des législateurs lundi soir de l'Assemblée générale, Octobre 29, 1923, à 20h30 et «Vive la République» avec les sons de la République de Turquie a été proclamée. 66 Présidence (1923-1938) . Annonce républicain ensuite passé élection présidentielle au vote participer 158 avec tous les votes des députés Balâ adjoint 67 68 Mustafa Kemal, la République de Turquie a été élu le premier président de l '. 69 Ataturk Turquie, dans ses propres mots «contemporain apporter à la civilisation" a signé une série de changements radicaux. La Constitution de 1924 , conformément au Parlement le 29 Octobre 1923 trois fois après les élections présidentielles (1927, 1931, et 1935), Gazi Mustafa Kemal a été réélu président. 70 la présidence d'Atatürk au cours Ismet Inönü , Okyar et Celal Bayar a servi comme Premier ministre . Le temps maximum restant en fonction et la plupart gouvernement établi nom dans ce délai Ismet Inönü de roll '. Fondée durant la présidence et le gouvernement d'Atatürk sont les une. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , deux. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 3. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 4. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 5. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 6. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 7. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie et 8. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie 'est. POLITIQUE INTÉRIEURE . 20 septembre 1928 Directeur Mustafa Kemal Kayseri de l'anneau alphabet latin introduction Premier président de la République de Turquie , Mustafa Kemal Ataturk , à côté de Ismet Inönü , Fevzi Cakmak se réunir avec d'autres membres du Parlement et le personnel. (29 Octobre 1930) Slap 't inquiéter les citoyens qui écoutent président Gazi Mustafa Kemal (21 Novembre 1930) Voir aussi: kémalisme et Réformes kémalistes Déplacements fréquents sur le gouvernement du pays a contrôlé le lieu de travail. 71 Révolution kémaliste . Ataturk Kastamonu chapeaux »pour décrire la Parlement »dans le 3 Mars, 1924 Loi unification a été adopté, madrasas ont été supprimés et toutes les écoles au sein des frontières de la République de Turquie, Ministère de l'Education 's sont connectés. En additionnant la formation des établissements d'enseignement sous un même toit a acquis un caractère national. 72 3 mars 1924 le Parlement a adopté un califat de loi a été abolie. 73 In 3 Mars 1924 a été retiré de la citoyenneté à l'étranger membres de la dynastie ottomane. 74 17 Février 1925 sur la dîme a été supprimé. Bien que près de trente pour cent de leur revenu passe à l'état provoqué par Asara dépasse le but d'accroître l'allégement de l'impôt et de la production des villageois a été supprimée. 75 25 novembre 1925 Hat loi a été adopté. Cette loi est l'obligation des membres du Parlement et les fonctionnaires de porter des chapeaux et le peuple turcs ont également été banni de ce comportement contradictoire. 76 30 novembre 1925 la loge , les loges de la loi et la fermeture de la tombe a été adoptée au Parlement et publiée au Journal officiel en date du 13 Décembre, 1925 est entré en vigueur. 77 Heures utilisés dans l'Empire ottoman, le calendrier et les mesures, est différent de l'état en Europe, les relations sociales, commerciales et officielles ont été difficiles. Certains travaux pour résoudre les différences dans la période ottomane tardive ont été prises, étaient insuffisantes. Ère républicaine a commencé à travailler pour résoudre ces difficultés. 26 Décembre 1925 'dans un acte avec Hijri et Rumi place du calendrier et le calendrier grégorien a été adopté et 1 Janvier 1926 à été utilisé depuis. En outre, au lieu d'heures que le soleil se coucher en position accroupie par le coucher du soleil, le système d'horloge est modélisée en utilisant le monde moderne. Créé en divisant 24 heures de la vie quotidienne de jour. 78 1928 personnalités internationales pour l'année a été adopté. 1931 précédemment utilisé une loi promulguée en coudées, ell , Okka retirer les unités de mesure, tels que les compteurs dans des dimensions de longueur à la place de cette mesure a été considérée comme poids que le poids. Avec les amendements ont été fournis l'unité de mesure dans le pays. 78 1935 Une loi adoptée en, au lieu de la semaine, le samedi après-midi et dimanche, avec une semaine de vacances vendredi a été identifié comme un jour férié. 78 17 février 1926 la date du Code civil suisse, créé par l'édition a été traduit du Code civil a été adopté et est entré en vigueur le 4 Octobre 1926. Cette loi a réorganisé la vie de famille turque; une femme mariage, mariage officiel apporté base est fourni égalité dans l'héritage. 79 1 mars 1926 la date de 1889 Zanerdell la loi italienne n ° 765 échantillons préparés sur le Code pénal turc a été adoptée par le Parlement est entré en vigueur. 80 Le 1er Novembre 1928, la Grande Assemblée nationale de Turquie de la nouvelle alphabet turc a été adoptée la loi sur l'adoption. Après l'adoption de la loi d'enseigner anneaux d'alphabétisation des écoles publiques a été créé. Dans 24 Novembre, 1928 était déclaré comme le directeur des écoles publiques Atatürk. 81 Les femmes en 1930 en local, 1934 en sélectionnant le droit d'être élu aux élections générales et a été donné. 82 12 juillet, 1932 à partir instigation d'Atatürk langue turque recherche de la Société a été fondée. Le nom du congrès de l'association tenue en 1934, le Conseil de recherches en langue turque; La convention en 1936 a été changé à l'Association Langue turque. 83 Un autre de l'ordre d'Atatürk établi institutions de la société turque historique unique ». Histoire turque Comité Tedkik formée pour enquêter sur l'histoire et la civilisation turque 4 Juin 1930, a tenu sa première réunion le et sélectionnez le conseil d'administration. 29 Mars 1931, la date de foyers turcs »après la 7ème Assemblée générale à prendre la décision de fermeture du 12 Avril 1931 du turc historique Tedkik Société nommer réorganisé et a continué à travailler. Le nom de l'institution en 1935 que l'Agence turque pour la recherche historique dans le plus tard a été changé à la Société d'histoire turque. 84 21 Juin 1934 'Te émis loi Nom 'par tous les Turcs, un autre de son nom, sa famille aurait à être utilisé comme un nom de famille commun. Ce nom sera turque, immoral et noms ridicules ne serait pas pris comme nom de famille. Après l'adoption de la loi Nom 24 Novembre 1934 par le Parlement le, Mustafa Kemal "Atatürk" a été donné le nom. 85 86 La loi promulguée le 26 Novembre, 1934; Agha, Haji, Hafiz, enseignant, Mullah, Seigneur, Messieurs, Monsieur, Pacha, Lady, Mesdames et épithètes et des titres tels que Sa Sainteté a été supprimé. 87 3 Décembre 1934 'dans le extrait certaine couvert de lois qui ne peuvent pas être portés avec laquelle ils peuvent être membres des confessions religieuses et spirituelles, sauf les temples et les rituels portant des vêtements spirituels sont interdites. Gouvernement exception d'un seul temples spirituels et rituels de toutes les religions et sectes réputée permis approprié pour être en mesure de porter les vêtements spirituels. 88 La laïcité , le républicanisme , nationalisme , populisme , étatisme , Révolution , en principe, le 10 mai 1931. Parti républicain du peuple »ont été impliqués dans le programme, 5 Février 1937, est entré dans la Constitution. 89 Événements politiques . La période du parti unique de l'élection des députés critiquées par Atatürk, une bande dessinée publiée dans les années 1920. Le bras d'Atatürk dans les anciens écrits du Parti populaire est dans le bâtiment du Parlement écrit. Après la proclamation de la République, la lutte nationale a commencé quatre membres autres que de cinq personnes du personnel de Mustafa Kemal (Rauf Bey Karabekir Pacha Kazim, Rafet Pacha et Ali Fuat Pacha) est par l'opposition de la République a fondé le Parti progressiste. En Mars 1925, le jeune Hadith (Cheikh Saïd rébellion, révolte-Orient) a été déclaré la loi martiale sur le Parti républicain progressiste a été fermé. En 1927, accepté républicain du peuple Parti Atatürk parti au règlement «leader immuable» a été annoncé et les candidats parlementaires de choisir autorisation, l'enregistrement, est devenu connu de lui toute sa vie. 15-20 Octobre 1927, entre lesquels convoquée à Ankara CHF décrivant le deuxième congrès de la guerre d'Indépendance et la fondation de la République discours 'u (Discours) a étudié. 90 Discours qui contient l'expression avec les termes des vétérans de la guerre de libération de vue, la République de Turquie 's sont la base de l'opinion officielle sur la lutte nationale et de la lutte nationale, Mustafa Kemal a commencé avec Pacha et déroulement d'opérations militaires et contre le chef politique (Rauf, Karabekir, Rafet Bel, Mersinli Cemal Pacha, Cafer Tayyar Eğilmez, "barbu" Nurettin Pacha, Celalettin Arif Bey etc.) est aussi de la nature du débat. 91 de l'armée en 1927, le maréchal a été retiré avec le grade. L'armée turque commandant en chef et président maréchal Gazi Mustafa Kemal Pacha, ferrique Ali Saïd Pacha et Mirliva Mehmed Emin Pacha en Inebolu avec (1925). 10 avril 1928 Date de la religion de la Constitution de l'Etat par la réforme constitutionnelle de l'Islam cette disposition et le Parlement s 'mandat et les pouvoirs 26. mentionnant la phrase a été retiré de la réalisation matérielle des exigences religieuses. En outre, les législateurs et le serment du président de mot «Jove" a été supprimé. Parti républicain du peuple dans le programme en 1931, est indiqué comme l'un des principaux éléments de partis laïques. 92 12 Août 1930 Ismet Pacha 's afin de fournir des solutions de rechange au système multipartite gouvernement afin de parvenir à la vie démocratique de Mustafa Kemal Pacha, un ami proche de Fethi Bey (Okyar) e Parti républicain gratuit 'Ni les obligeant à établir soeur Makbule (Boysen, de Ata) 93 enfance et l'école ami Nuri Bey (Conker) »de membres également construits. Cependant, le 17 Novembre 1930 à la peur de l'utilisation de la partie de la réactionnaire 94 et le parti Mustafa Kemal pour cibler 95 parce qu'il dissolution du parti. Juste avant cette expérience démocratique, le Code pénal militaire, compte tenu de l'armée d'intervenir dans la politique pourrait nuire à la démocratie (le 22 mai 1930 et la loi n ° 1632) est passé par le parlement. Cette loi, l'article 148 des membres de l'Armée des réunions politiques et à participer à la manifestation d'être membre d'un parti politique, verbalement la présence de la suggestion à des fins politiques, je ai mis les articles politiques écriture et la disposition interdisant les discours politiques disent. Sa raison Octobre 29 1933, le dixième anniversaire de la République d'Atatürk de la Turquie dans le discours du pays a été dit dans la fondation de langage clair et vision de l'avenir du monde et de la nation turque. 96 Économie . Ataturk, la période présidentielle, et pas seulement les bureaucrates ont reconnu le droit de tous les citoyens et des biens pendant la période 1923-1938 la Turquie l'économie de la Turquie a augmenté à un taux annuel moyen de 7,5% du PIB »pour mille du monde ont augmenté à un total de milliers de de 3,62 6,52 de. 97 République de Turquie, la période d'Atatürk a été l'un des pays en développement plus rapide du monde. 98 POLITIQUE EXTÉRIEURE . La portée de la visite officielle d'Atatürk et Ankara se trouve à King of Afghanistan, Amanullah Khan (1928). Le titre d'Atatürk des questions de politique étrangère du président pendant la période d'émission de Mossoul , échange de population entre la Grèce et la Turquie , de la Turquie Société des Nations »Quel est l'apport, le Pacte des Balkans , Convention de Montreux , Pacte Sadabat et le problème Hatay est créé. Ataturk politique étrangère réaliste 99 Il est très dynamique et les yeux relations extérieures Ataturk; mais il ne est pas aventureux. 99 que les principes de la politique étrangère d'Atatürk qui se gère " Nous gravitationnelle nous connaître. Ce ne est pas notre désir d'être 100 »a été défini. 99 Atatürk islamisme , panturquisme et touranisme Misa rapport à la taille néfaste du courant i dans la frontière tracée par le National adopte le gras. 99 24th Juillet, 1923 a signé le Traité de Lausanne de la politique étrangère d'Atatürk dans un facteur décisif comme l'ont gardé dessiné dans ce traité la République de Turquie borde largement (sauf question Hatay) marqueurs tel que déterminé, l'économie n'a pas été compromise de la capitulation des termes du Traité de Lausanne retirer. 99 L'importance de Lausanne d'Atatürk se fonder sont mieux compris lorsqu'il est vu au fil du temps ; Je dessine parce que les concepts d'une nation située entre la défaite de la Seconde Guerre mondiale comme un seul traité reste en vigueur aujourd'hui de cette période. 99 Forte personnalité d'Atatürk et marquée par le tempérament stable qui et sera pleinement pris comme un exemple pour les pratiques de la politique étrangère d'aujourd'hui avec un caractère national a beaucoup de caractéristiques fondamentales. 101 a été impliqué à recevoir une formation militaire de l'enseignement secondaire et de la guerre à se joindre à l'armée du Atatürk après la maintenance de la paix à la vie . Présentent également une attitude et le comportement de cette façon. Atatürk eux; "Beynelmilel notre avis est une fusion amicale de la nation d'abord et condition la plus importante pour le développement de l'idée de préserver la paix la sécurité moins politique» peut voir clairement la promesse. 102 Mossoul . Le Traité de Lausanne n'a pas été établi au cours de la frontière entre la Turquie et l'Irak. La présence de riches gisements de pétrole de Mossoul et Kirkouk a attiré l'attention de nombreux pays, dont le Royaume-Uni. Riches gisements de pétrole dans la région, traité d'armistice s 'était occupé par la Grande-Bretagne lors de la signature. I. Guerre mondiale "en Irak après la fin d'une série dépend du gouvernement britannique, le pays était sous le mandat britannique. Mossoul, la majorité de la population en raison de la Turquie a été inclus dans le Pacte national. Mais ils ne se inclinent de quitter la zone où les riches gisements de pétrole britanniques. Traité de paix de Lausanne n'a pas pu être prise lors d'une conclusion sur cette question, il a été décidé de résoudre le problème, la Turquie et la Grande-Bretagne. Les négociations ont commencé en 1924 mais ne ont pas obtenu les résultats. Ensuite, demandez à la Société des Nations »ce qui a été prise. De la Société des Nations recueillies en Octobre 1924, qui a également attiré la frontière Turquie-Irak et le côté gauche de Mossoul en Irak. Et 13 Février 1925 Cheikh Saïd Rébellion çıkmıştır.15 complètement supprimé le soulèvement en Avril a été utile pour les Britanniques. Armée turque battues émergeant de la guerre d'Indépendance, a été éliminée sur la possibilité d'une action militaire à Mossoul et Kirkouk. Dans ce cas, la Turquie, 5 Juin, 1926 , signé avec les Britanniques sur le traité d'Ankara provision pour certains intérêts financiers conformément à la Ligue des Nations a adopté les limites prescrites. 103 Relations turco-grecques . Turque rapprochement gréco Premier ministre grec en 1930 à Eleftherios Venizelos de lutte nationale a jeté les bases pour la paix ennemi Grèce invité à la Turquie. échanges population entre la Grèce et la Turquie en 1923, le Traité de Lausanne 'protocole additionnel s en conformité avec les Grecs de Turquie vers la Grèce décidé de la migration turque en Grèce a été forcé de Turquie. La seule ville d'Istanbul en Turquie Gokceada et Bozcaada, tandis que seule la Grèce Thrace occidentale Turcs sont exemptés de l'échange 104 . Changer une grande partie de l'année a eu lieu en 1923-1924, mais le petit nombre restant d'événements ont été continué la pratique de la migration forcée jusqu'en 1930 l'accord Inönü-Venizelos. En 1934, Venizelos par Prix Nobel de la paix »a été nominé. Toutefois, le Comité du prix Nobel à prendre en considération. Société des Nations Turquie 13 Avril, 1932, tenue le la Conférence du désarmement de Genève »dans la Société des Nations a déclaré qu'il était prêt à coopérer avec. Là-dessus, l'Espagne et la Grèce l'admission de la Turquie à la Société des Nations a proposé. Les observations de la politique pacifique de la Turquie Ligue des Nations de cette offre 6 Juillet 1932 »a également été adopté à l'unanimité par l'assemblée générale. La Turquie est devenue un membre de cette communauté, le 18 Juillet 1932. Remplacer la Société des Nations en 1945 depuis des Nations Unies a reçu. 105 Pacte balkanique . Unis ont signé l'Entente balkanique Loi Balkans Accord, 9 Février 1934 sur Athènes »dans la Turquie , la Grèce , la Yougoslavie et la Roumanie est un accord signé entre les deux. 106 1933 'en Allemagne »dans le parti nazi "décision s pour arriver, l'Italie 's méditerranéenne de et les Balkans les efforts d'expansion de et européenne gouvernement armement pour entrer dans la course mondiale ont commencé à menacer la paix. Ces développements sont venus une convergence observée entre les États des Balkans à la suite. 14 Septembre 1933 à Ankara »en Grèce entre la Loi accord interne avec la Turquie 107 , 17 Octobre amitié entre la Roumanie et la Turquie à Ankara en 1933, l'agression, l'arbitrage et le Traité de conciliation 108 , 27 Novembre, 1933 à Belgrade »en Turquie - Yougoslavie Amitié, Agression, résolution judiciaire, convention d'arbitrage et le règlement a été signé. 109 Convention de Montreux . Conférence de Lausanne »en Turquie et l'Entente a été signé entre la Convention sur le régime détroit détroit. Les parties à l'accord signé en 1923, la Grande-Bretagne, France, Italie, Japon, Bulgarie, Grèce, Roumanie, la Yougoslavie, l'Union soviétique et la Turquie. Passage par le détroit de cette guerre commerciale de contrat et en temps de paix et de guerre navires d'être libéré. 110 La Seconde Guerre mondiale a eu de nombreux changements politiques en Europe avec l'approche. L'Etat se engage à protéger contre toute attaque à la gorge Italie, l'Ethiopie 'attaqué. Le Japon est volontairement démissionné de la Société des Nations. Resté conférence concluants réunis pour la préservation de la paix mondiale, a commencé à prendre les armes dans tous les Etats. 110 Voyant que l'environnement politique se est détériorée Ataturk, je ai décidé de résoudre la question exactement détroit. Le gouvernement turc, la Société des Nations »ce qui a été demandé en contactant le remplacement des dispositions du Traité de Lausanne détroit. Le suisse sur Montreux le 20 Juillet 1936 et a recueilli une conférence en Turquie, l'Angleterre, la France, la Bulgarie, la Roumanie, la Yougoslavie, la Grèce, Montreux détroit entre le Japon et l'Union soviétique signé la Convention. Italie, puis assister à la conférence qui a participé à la Convention détroit le 2 mai 1938. Les principales dispositions de la Convention de Montreux détroit sont les suivants: 110 Détroits turcs sera publié sur la souveraineté inconditionnelle, le droit de faire fortifications sera reconnu. 110 Les navires marchands peuvent passer librement chaque État en temps de paix, mais dans la guerre et dans la paix, militaires et de l'aviation civile ne seront pas autorisés à passer. 110 Soyez en mesure de passer en temps de guerre si la Turquie est restée navires de commerce neutres. 110 Temps de paix sous-marins des navires de guerre fournis Sauf navires informeront les quinze jours avant le gouvernement de la Turquie, où ils sont allés, le nom, le type et la quantité seront informés et pourront passer à travers la condition détroit d'utiliser des aéronefs. 110 Si seuls les navires marchands appartenant à des pays neutres si la Turquie entre en guerre, à condition qu'ils aient aucune aide en aucune façon être en mesure de passer librement à l'ennemi pendant la journée. 110 Convention de Montreux resterait en vigueur pendant 20 ans. Cependant, si vous voulez cette fois pour remplir les deux années avant l'annulation d'un contrat entre les parties à l'accord sur le traité resterait en vigueur. Bien qu'une telle demande d'annulation expire en 1956. La Convention de Montreux est applicable en l'espèce fait par ne importe quel pays. 110 Pacte Sadabat Article détaillé: Pacte Sadabat L'invasion des pays de l'Est en raison de la politique visant la Turquie, l'Iran, l'Irak et l'Afghanistan, de l'Italie 8 Juillet, 1937 de Téhéran Palais Sa'dabad 'a été signé en n. Unis poursuivront leurs relations amicales avec le traité, la Ligue des Pacte des Nations et Briand-Kellog restera connecté au pacte, pourrait interférer avec leurs affaires internes, ils attaquent l'autre sur les questions liées aux intérêts communs qu'ils respecteraient la protection de la consultation et limiter l'autre. 111 Hatay problème Armistice Armistice "après la bannière d'Alexandre, de la Syrie à l'Anatolie a été occupée par les Français avancer. Ainsi, comme dans de nombreux endroits, a été formé en face d'une lutte nationale à Hatay. 112 Après avoir accepté l'État Hatay proposé par la législature locale par Ataturk Ataturk drapeau télégraphique 20 Octobre 1921 »a également signé avec la France, traité Ankara 'article s 7. Selon Alexander , restera dans les frontières de la Syrie; établi une règle spéciale ici, chaque installation sera utilisée pour améliorer la culture turque sera la langue officielle était turc et livre turque sera applicable. 113 Le Traité de Lausanne », conformément à la frontière tracée entre la Syrie et la Turquie, Hatay, Turquie est restée en dehors des limites. 114 1936 à donner l'indépendance à la Syrie et de l'accord entre la Syrie alliée et la France ne contenait pas de dispositions sur le Sandjak d'Iskenderun. France se retire de la Syrie, l'autorité sur le tribord était de quitter la Syrie. Le gouvernement turc n'a pas accepté la situation. A Genève, la Société des Nations à la suite de négociations avec la France réunion peu concluante, le 9 Octobre 1936 à donner une note officielle à la France, comme cela se fait en Syrie ont également voulu donner l'indépendance à la province d'Iskenderun. 115 Ataturk, le 1er Novembre 1936 Grande Turquie Parlement s 'dans le discours d'ouverture: "... Pendant ce temps, notre nation est journée et de la nuit que la majeure grosse affaire, propriétaire véritable de l'essence de Turquie, Iskenderun - est le destin d'Antioche et de l'environnement. Gravité sur elle et certainement nous devons nous arrêter. Toujours avec son amitié avec la France, nous accordons une grande importance pour nous, ce est un gros problème. Ceux qui connaissent la vérité de l'œuvre et le droit aux amateurs, ils voient la gravité de nos préoccupations et de la sincérité des meilleurs moments, et bien sûr, "dit-il. 116 Dans une conversation avec l'ambassadeur français: "Hatay est mon cas personnel. Vous devriez savoir que pas une blague ", at-il dit. 117 Le 27 Janvier, 1937 à Genève "a également recueilli la Société des Nations, a adopté l'indépendance du Hatay et a décidé de déterminer la majorité de la population avec un choix. 118 qui Atatürk peut prendre le fusil de chasse Hatay Le français voulait faire un accord militaire; Cet accord a été conclu. Accord a été accepté par un choix neutre dans Hatay, il a été décidé d'entrer dans une partie des forces militaires à Hatay pour elle. Colonel, Sukru Volaille troupes turques sous son commandement, entré Hatay. 13 Août »dans les élections de l'Assemblée et a remporté la majorité des Turcs. Ainsi, indépendante de la République Hatay a été établi chez 12 Septembre 1938. Si cette République, 30 Juin 1939 'a également pris la décision de rejoindre la Turquie. 119 Vie privée Date de naissance En 1940, imprimé le timbre-poste de l'Administration postale de la République de Turquie et Atatürk en 1880 semble être la date de naissance. Date exacte d'Atatürk de naissance est inconnue. Il ne savait pas. calendrier grégorien après le 26 Décembre 1925 ont été utilisées en Turquie, la confusion sur la date de naissance est né de deux calendrier utilisé au cours de la période ottomane. Utilisé dans cette période calendrier Hijri et de calendrier julien Ataturk commune enregistré l'année de naissance 1296'n suivante ne est pas précisé que l'AH ou Rumi, selon le calendrier grégorien dans les mois et les années ont rendu difficile d'avoir exactement cela correspond à ce qui de 1880 ou 1881. [ 121] au cours Faik Resit Unat recherche Zübeyda ont visité à Thessalonique et ses voisins ont été de poser des questions à ce sujet. Réponses reçues sont contradictoires, certains voisins alors que certains voisins ont dit que Atatürk est né sur un jour de printemps dans la journée d'hiver (Janvier ou Février) ont affirmé que ce était. Atatürk lui-même, sa mère en disant qu'il lui était né dans un jour de printemps, la sœur Makbule Atadan mère a déclaré que son Mustafa Kemal dit qu'il est né un soir d'orage. Enver Behnan Şapolyo Zübeyda Atatürk dit qu'il est né à la dame 23 Kânunievvel 1296 Né le 23 Décembre, 1880 a suggéré que, Sevket Sureyya Aydemir fait valoir que cette date était de 4 Janvier, 1881. Date Sisli de naissance sur la dernière carte d'identité de l'Atatürk trouvé exposé au Musée Ataturk, 1881 forme visible. 121 est né en 1882 , Ali Fuat Cebesoy maison elle-même à Sisli "Rauf Bey et je sont numérotées de votre frère. Parce que chacun de vous un âge sont puissants. " Il a montré la source de la parole "tevellütl 1881" était écrit que. 122 Acceptation de la naissance d'Atatürk dans l'histoire du début de la guerre d'Indépendance, adoptée le 19 mai est le résultat d'un historien Rashid Saffet Atabinen geste. 19 mai Atabinen l'importance d'un geste fait sur la naissance de la nation a gagné l'admiration des Ataturk meilleure façon de réfléchir. Dans les jours suivants, un enseignant, ils prévu "vétérans" de demander à l'anniversaire de l'Ataturk pour le jour où il ne connaissait pas la date exacte d'Atatürk et a proposé le 19 mai pour la Journée des anciens combattants. Tevfik Rüştü Aras , qui a duré jours, ils Ataturk date de intervalles de naissance après une enquête le 10 mai et ont dit qu'ils se effondrent entre le 20 mai. Ataturk après cette recherche, "pourquoi ne pas le 19 mai," dit-il. Cette date officiellement les conduites publiques et diplomatiques ont été signalés dans d'autres pays. Cependant, cette histoire a créé une situation intéressante, le 19 mai 1881, Rumi civile correspond à l'année 1297, mais la date de naissance enregistrée Rumi 1296. Rumi a eu lieu entre 1880 et 13 Mars, 1296 12 Mars 1881, par conséquent, peut être alternativement la naissance d'Atatürk le 19 mai 1880. Ni la date cette année ont également été généralement accepté raisons. Mustafa Kemal dit ils ont déterminé la date de l'Association ancien président Mukhtar Auburn Atatürk de naissance 13 Mars, 1958, à une conférence de presse à soeur Makbule Atadan d'Atatürk Basé sur les mots des 13 Mars, 1881. Mais la Grégorienne 13 Mars 1881, Rumi est 1297'y équivalent Mars 1, l'année de naissance d'Atatürk a été enregistré en 1296, par conséquent, la prétention à la validité est soupçonné. 121 Bien que Rumi Atatürk est né en 1296 dans les dossiers de cela, l'anniversaire de Ataturk est-à-dire il n'y a pas de dossiers pour le montant requis. L'anniversaire de Ataturk coïncide avec le calendrier grégorien 1880 ou 1881 peut être. L'anniversaire de Ataturk est le 19 mai officiellement désignée comme sa propre approbation. Ces jours de la guerre d'indépendance turque jours s 'est d'une importance parce que ce est le début. 121 Certificat de naissance 51 993 815 B-série et le numéro de séquence reçu par le second ID. L'identité précédente différente , il convient de noter le nom Kamal dans la deuxième population d'identité portefeuille. Le 27 Mars 1923 en fonction de la carte d'identité délivrée par la Direction de la population Ankara, Taille: Medium , Cheveux: jaune , Brow: jaune , Yeux: Bleu Nez: Presque Bouche: Presque , Moustache: Jaune, coupes , Barbe: Rasage , Chin: assez longue , Visage: assez longue , couleur: Blanc , Signes-i farik I soumises à: complet , le nom et la renommée: L'expéditeur Gazi Mustafa Kemal Pacha Altesse , Histoire et veladet Local-i de: Thessalonique, 1296 , le nom du Père résidence mahall-i: Traders de la fin Ali Riza Efendi , le nom de Mère résidence mahall-i: fin dame Zübeyda , Arts et des adjectifs et services pouvoirs électoraux à: Parlement président et commandant en chef , Müteehhil et épouse de savoir si le pieux: Il ya une femme de , Derecat et militaire INTRODUCTION-s est: l'expéditeur et de résidence Haci Bayram trimestre 161/1 , respectivement. 123 New alphabet de la rénovée après le certificat de naissance de l'adoption de "993 série 814-B et 51 numérotées consécutivement" nom de portefeuille: Kemal , le nom d'Atatürk , "993 série 815-B et 51 consécutivement numérotée« portefeuille au nom Kamal , le nom d'Atatürk , la situation professionnelle et sociale des: Reisicumh l' civile Apparence: Il ne est pas marié , et où le fichier est écrit à la population du vilayet de Cankaya Ankara ménages de district No. 139, Volume: Non N ° 56 et à la plage 49 a été écrit. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, a changé le nom de quatre années avant sa mort et le certificat de naissance "Mustafa" doit ajouter son nom, "Kemal" nom "Kamal" a été changé. Aussi la naissance de l'inscription d'Atatürk le 27 Janvier, DE 1933 »Quartier Gaziantep Bey" tel que modifié. 124 [ source fiable? ] Lieu de naissance «Maison d'Atatürk" Apostol Pavle Cad. No: 71, Saint Dimitrie Mah, Thessalonique, Grèce. 125 District Hanim Pacha, Islahh Main Street (aujourd'hui Apostol Pavle Caddesi No: 75, Saint Dimitrie trimestre, Thessalonique, Grèce ) est une maison de 3 étages et trois chambres à coucher est maintenant un musée et peinture rose est né. Le livre de Şerafettin Turan »ou Hatuniye mari Ahmet quartier Bywater de Kasimpasa» comme passe. 126 Mais la demi-sœur de Mme Ruhi Atatürk cité par le petit-fils de Babur né Ferhat indiqué dans l'illustration Consulat Thessalonique connu que le renforcement maison, la maison est où Atatürk était né. Cette maison, le second mari de Zubair, dame, que la maison de son beau-père d'Atatürk Ragip Bey. 127 Nom Causer Mustafa "Kemal" nom a plusieurs revendications pour l'octroi de. Croyez-catastrophe , le nom du Seigneur son professeur de mathématiques Skopje Mustafa "Bob" comme dans le sens du nom de sa "Il a dit que le parfait et mature» donnée pour montrer que. 128 Ali Fuat Cebesoy signifie qu'il est mis à le distinguer de lui ce professeur nom de mathématiques. 129 Atatürk écrivain Andrew Mango est qui a écrit une biographie du nom de Mustafa Namik Kemal s 'nommé "Bob" fait valoir que le met parce qu'il a trouvé. [ 130] 1922-1934 année de Gazi Mustafa Kemal, ou tout simplement le titre Gazi appelé Mustafa Kemal loi Nom avec adoptée par le Parlement en date du Novembre 24, 1934 et 2587 la loi n ° lui-même pour "turc Ancêtre sens de nom Atatürk est donnée ". 131 Cependant, la même loi Selon le «Washington" ne peut être prise par quiconque le nom ou le nom de l'auto utilisée. 132 Ataturk "Kemal" nom en 1935, "Kamal» a été remplacé. 133 "Kamala" le nom de l'ancien turque dans le «grand château" est revendiquée pour signifier. 134 Lutte contre l'obscurantisme . Croyances religieuses d'Atatürk sur des opinions différentes à se appuyer sur les propres mots et les pensées que la vie est jeté dehors. Certains chercheurs affirment que cette situation est souligné que périodique et avis positif d'Atatürk sur la religion est limitée au début des années 1920. 135 Religion dans les mots "une institution nécessaire» vue ont déclaré que Atatürk d'autres termes dans l' Islam de «notre religion» et «notre grande religion" a utilisé ces expressions. 136 En outre, le Coran pour "chant est grand» et «le livre le plus complet" , Mohammed pour "Prophète Hadrat Notre Seigneur» et «premier et plus grand serviteur de Dieu," dit-il. 136 en 1922 et 1923 dans deux discours "Dieu est un, est grande." at-il dit. 137 En 1923, il a envoyé un cadeau au Coran "je ne pense occasion d'apprécier la valeur de ce don, je vais garder mes sentiments les plus profonds et respectueux de la religion." a remercié le mot. 136 en raison de l'importance qu'il attache au Coran compris la lecture a été condamné à être traduit en turc. 136 138 adopté la fille d'Atatürk Ülkü Adatepe , main ouverte d'Atatürk dans la bataille "Dieu vous la nation turque pas le temps de prisonniers ". . a déclaré qu'il priait 139 Atatürk, utilisé les énoncés suivants dans un discours sur les croyances religieuses de la nation turque: "La nation turque devrait être plus religieux, je veux dire, être religieux en toute simplicité. Religieuse moi, car je crois en la réalité, alors que je crois que. Contrairement à la conscience, à entraver les progrès ne contient rien. Mais que l'indépendance Turquie plus compliqué dans cette nation asiatique, Actuellement, il ya plus qu'une religion se compose de la superstition. Mais pas assez d'informations sur ce sujet, quand il se agit de ces rangée impuissant, se allument. Se ils ne se approchent de la lumière, ils ont perdu et cela signifie qu'ils condamnaient et nous les récupérer. " 136 Religieux "une institution nécessaire" d'Atatürk Malgré la promesse de belirtiği qu'il considérait comme "ils sont condamnés à rester les plus pauvres du religieux» et donc «retirez d'abord la notion de religion" comme source pour la vue qui croit qu'il est disponible. Selon Karabekir dit, Ataturk Karabekir sur la religion "ne peut pas gagner les religieux" et "ils sont condamnés à rester pauvres" a dit que vous devez supprimer le concept de la religion comme avant résultat dire. 140 Il ya aussi des remarques négatives sur l'islam. Comme Karabekir dire, Ataturk Balıkesir Bien que la lecture du sermon a alors des mots très durs sur le Coran et le Prophète de l'Islam. 141 142 Selon un point de vue différent, entre les années 1926 à 1927 d'entrevue Ataturk qui grâce Ellison , publié en 1928. Aujourd'hui, la Turquie a écrit le livre qui dit ce qui suit à la page 24 d'Atatürk lui-même: "Je ne ai pas une religion, et parfois je veux enfoncer dans la mer de toutes les religions. Qui ont besoin d'utiliser la religion pour maintenir le gouvernement sont pauvres gestionnaire. Comme si ils emprisonnent les gens dans un piège. Mon peuple principes de la démocratie, va apprendre les commandements et les enseignements de la science fait. Soyez la superstition renoncé. Comme ils veulent peut adorer. Tout le monde écoute la voix de leur conscience. Mais ce comportement ne doit contredire la logique de bon sens devrait conduire à la liberté des autres ". 143 Ataturk: fondateur de la Turquie moderne , auteur de Andrew Mango , le livre d'Atatürk sur la base de ces mots déiste . a fait l'évaluation que 144 Chercheur-écrivain et journaliste Murat Bardakci Ataturk à comprendre leur opinion personnelle sur les questions religieuses "Informations civile" indique la lecture de l'œuvre. 145 Ataturk des collèges et lycées de manuels scolaires dans leurs propres mains, comme il a écrit l'article à enseigner l'Information Civile première et la plus longue section du livre de la Nation a écrit en partie: A également été une grande nation avant d'accepter la religion des Turcs et les Arabes. Après avoir accepté la religion des Arabes n'a pas aucun effet sur pas cet constituent une nation unie avec les Arabes religieux turcs. Au contraire, il a relâché son Nexus nationale de la nation turque, des sentiments nationaux, amorti l'excitation nationale." "Nation turque, de nombreux siècles, ne connaissait pas la signification d'un mot à partir du cerveau à mémoriser le Coran, même si il est retourné à l'mem larmoyants." "Pour Allah, la nation turque, la terre pour le Prophète, les intérêts, à oublier leur propre personne, ils dormaient profondément avec Dieu de faire l'erreur et la fatigue crèche a démissionné." "... Le sentiment religieux, la gifle entendu la douleur du monde immédiatement détruit la tente dans la conscience de la nation turque, les invités sont allés à l'ennemi turc des Arabes du désert. Maintenant Turquie ne est pas le paradis, il pensait que les dernières mains des Turcs de la défense et la préservation. Voici la religion, les souvenirs laissés sur la nation turque d'un sens de la religion ... " Commentant cette partie du chroniqueur du livre Peut Dundar , sur les lieux en 1969, et en 1988, la Société d'Histoire Turque censuré en déclarant que "un leader avec une vision claire de la façon dont il se passe toujours déformé la religion?" étaient. 146 D'autre part, a dit ces mots dans son discours au parlement en 1937: '' Notre programme principal dans notre administration de l'Etat est le programme Parti républicain du peuple. Les principes abordés dans ce sont décrites en nous éclairant l'administration et la politique. Toutefois, ce principe ne doit jamais suivre le dogme de la livre, présumée au ciel. '' 147 Professeur d'histoire Mete Tuncay , lors d'une conférence qu'il a donné à l'Université de Inonu sur le thème «Je pense que Ataturk était un déiste. Ce ne était pas agnostiques ou athées." at-il dit. 148 Soirée Dans une interview avec le journal "la religion en Turquie, sous le contrôle du gouvernement. Ce ne est pas une situation quiconque ne est pas satisfait. Par exemple, les orateurs de l'Imam, maintenant je ne le savent pas, mais le portrait d'Atatürk au début de l'ouvrage et le plus grand musulmane Atatürk a été écrit. Ce ne est évidemment pas vrai. Parce que je 'déiste »ressemble. D'autre part, le professeur Sukru Hanioglu« athée »pense. Au lieu de rejeter Dieu Ataturk' Il est un Dieu a dû« Je pense que ce est dans la foi. " a été trouvé dans la déclaration. 149 Toujours à propos des croyances religieuses d'Atatürk d'une autre recherche Rifat Bali par, 150 comme pertinents Ruhat Meng et a causé entre eux ont connu une polémique. 151 Taha Akyol qui concerne religieuse »de l'Atatürk Atatürk L'idéologie de la positiviste des Jeunes-Turcs, l'idéologie matérialiste. Donc administration laïque d'Atatürk était très difficile ". at-il dit. 135 chroniqueur et historien Ayse Hur a participé à un programme de télévision est "(Atatürk), mais ne croit pas à être l'un des plus créatifs, si cru en la religion." Il a utilisé l'expression. 152 Monotheist dans un chat 153 Il a été constaté que le déiste d'évaluation. Prof. Dr Zafer Toprak a déclaré que le problème de la distance et écoute contre la religion d'Atatürk. 154 Le dernier de la série d'articles préparés par l'Evening Standard après la mort d'Atatürk "Atatürk rejette Tradition islamique» a été intitulé. 155 Intérêts . Lire, écouter de la musique, la danse, l'équitation et aimé nager. Backgammon et la piscine étaient il aime jouer. Zeybek danse, lutte , Rumeli était intéressé à la chanson. Sakarya cheval et chien qu'il nommés Foksi 'un Il appréciait. Il avait une riche bibliothèque. Cankaya Palais de l 'Etat souvent, les artistes, les scientifiques, ont été invités à des amis, le dîner a été donné par le discours des problèmes du pays. Nettoyer et mettre l'accent sur bien se habiller. Nature a été très friands. Foire Atatürk Forest Farm 'ce qui se passe, et de se joindre à des travaux effectués en vue de la transition vers l'agriculture moderne. Diplôme supérieur en français et un peu allemand savait. 156 Croyez catastrophes ; enseignant, Swiss anthropologue professeur Eugène Pittard s ', il a donné comme sa thèse de doctorat " Caractéristiques de la nation turque , "demandé l'aide de Ataturk. Atatürk; Il a dit avant la catastrophe Croyez écrire leurs points de vue et des idées notera plus tard. La réponse aux catastrophes to Believe long terme, crayon Ataturk, a fait sa définition de deux petites notes sur papier. 125 Les relations personnelles . Zubair Ali Riza Bey et Fatma Hanim (1872-1875), John (1874-1883), Omar (1875-1883), Mustafa (Kemal Ataturk) (1881-1938), souhaitable (Boysen, de Ata) (1885-1956 ) et de NaCl dans le (1889-1901) a été nommé six enfants. 157 Fatma quatre, neuf Ahmed Omar au cours de ses huit années avec la flambée de cette année la diphtérie , sont morts de la diphtérie a ensuite appelé la maladie. Naci plus jeune frère, Mustafa Kemal Académie militaire de l'année, il est diplômé de l ', est décédé à l'âge de douze ans la tuberculose pris. Makbule femme a vécu jusqu'en 1956. Selon apprécier les ancêtres et Salih Bozok, petit âge de 12 Mustafa Major Rüknettin fille de 8 ans était en amour avec Müjgan. Deuxième amour Atadan été apprécié par Hatice et couper la relation en interférant la mère de Khadija. Puis fille de 12 ans de Thessalonique militaire commandant Pacha, Alexis, Emine (Emine Arik) avait été dans l'amour tandis que dans la classe de mathématiques. En dehors de cela, la fille du marchand d'origine grecque Thessalonique Eftim Carinthie Eleni n'a pas été prouvé Bien dit être en amour avec Kriyas. Au cours de la lutte nationale dans Zubayr à Ankara Bâtiment de gare et de l'ancienne seconde épouse de Çankaya Palais présidentiel Dame de Ragip Bey neveu l'esprit Lady vécu avec. 158 tuberculose à traiter dame à l'esprit que les patients avec l'Allemagne », ou après être allé aux Janvier 29, 1923 'Te Uşakiza de la riche fille n ° Muammer Bey de l'Ontario Latife était marié. Mesdames aiment l'idée de Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Latife «mariage s appris la Turquie 'est de retour et a dû aller première chose que dans le manoir. Cependant, Mme Latifa donne des ordres à l'aide de sa venue sans préavis Atatürk a vu le collier et le brassard lui saut manoir. En plus de l'esprit de cette dame au pavillon réputation »est dit avoir suicidé avec un pistolet. Au cours de l'automne 1924 fait de la lutte Voyage Latife Mustafa Kemal Erzurum d'Ismet Pacha a été signalé que le divorce a télégraphié. Mais la chance pour moins de Salih (Bozoklar) et Kılıç Ali Bey 'a donné le divorce en travers. 159 160 Le mariage a duré jusqu'au 5 Août 1925. 161 Adoptées fils d'Ataturk Abdurrahim Tuncak , Afife, Zehra Aylin , Rukia Ergun , Nebile İrdelp , Sabiha Gökçen , croient catastrophes , Cowboy Mustafa et Ülkü Adatepe 'est. 162 Dans les années où l'invasion russe en 1916, sauvé de Bitlis Mirliva 16 commandant de corps (le lieutenant-général), Mustafa Kemal Pacha, qui a perdu tous les membres de la famille de rester dans la lutte et qui Abdurrahim 'i adopter. Abdurrahim envoyé à Istanbul à côté de sa sœur et sa mère résidait Makbule regarder. 163 164 Zehra Aylin ou Zehra Mehmet; (Amasya, la fille de Mehmet), 1936, London »par train express de Paris »lors d'un voyage à Amiens , est décédé après être tombé d'un train près. La première femme turque pilote Sabiha Gokcen 165 et la première femme pilote de chasse du monde 166 était. Mort . L'état de santé d'Atatürk en 1937 a commencé à se détériorer depuis. Il est le 1938 au début de la cirrhose a été diagnostiqué. l'Europe des médecins a été introduit. Turcs et n'a pas entraîné de traitement des médecins étrangers. La République de Turquie "fondateur et premier président d'Atatürk, le 10 Novembre, 1938 Sur jeudi matin, heure 09.05't Istanbul Palais de Dolmabahce 'en sont morts. Funérailles à Ankara a été expulsé dans un grand et Atatürk 21 Novembre 1938 quand une grande cérémonie tenue à Ankara Musée d'Ethnographie d'Ankara l 'ont été placés dans une fosse temporaire. Moins de 15 ans après le 10 Novembre, construit en 1953, pour lequel le mausolée dans lequel a été enterré dans le lieu de repos éternel. La présence du testateur Parti républicain du peuple na, Société turque historique 's et de la Société de langue turque 'la gauche s, Makbule Atadan demandé de se asseoir dans le 's Cankaya, Sabiha Gokcen voulait la maison et à payer pour, ainsi que Ismet Inönü 'sont des enfants de aide à l'éducation étrangère donné. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance à Thessalonique Catégorie:Général turc Catégorie:Personnalité politique turque Catégorie:Président de la Turquie Catégorie:Premier ministre de Turquie Catégorie:Pacha Catégorie:Nationaliste Catégorie:Entre-deux-guerres Catégorie:Naissance en mai 1881 Catégorie:Décès en novembre 1938